


Captian Jack Sparrow

by OverlyObsessedFangirl1



Series: Poems [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyObsessedFangirl1/pseuds/OverlyObsessedFangirl1
Summary: Short poem about our favorite pirate





	Captian Jack Sparrow

They say I’m the worst they’ve ever heard of,

with my compass that doesn’t point north and my pistol with just one shot.

I say, _But you have heard of me._

They say I’m mad,

With my daredevil schemes and fascination with rum.

I say, _Thank God or this would never work._

They say I’m too soft,

as they maroon us on that island.

I say, _Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate’s life for me._

She says the signal is over 100 feet high

as the flames engulf the stash.

I ask, _But why is the rum gone?!_

They say I’m in the locker,

with only me, myself, and I. And crabs.

I say, _My peanut._

They say I’m under arrest,

As they read my charges against the crown.

I say, _There should be a_ Captain _in there somewhere._

I am interrupted during my magnificent escape as I say,

_You will always remember this as the day that you almost-_

They say I am beyond doubt the best they’ve ever heard of.

 

 


End file.
